Double Trouble
by HippieDippie101
Summary: The twins find a new hobbie that leads them into even  more trouble. My first FF so plz R
1. The Tricks Begin

Family Ties

The twins sat in the dorm bored out of there wits.

"hey lucy" they sai as there ginger friend walked by.

"do you want to do something" said tania

"were bored"

" can't sorry taylors teaching me to pierce my nose" lucy giggled as she ran off

"do we smell or something?" tara asked her twin. Just then they caught sight of saffron .

"saffron do you want to play?" saffron turned and stared

"you can spend your hole life playing or smiling or you waste away because whats the bloody point of life"

"ok keep your hair on" the twins spoke not the best thing to say to a depressed emo.

"I know lets go to the workshop. We might see flash" tania suggested

"yeah" they said together.

* * *

In the workshop flash was no where to be seen neither was anyone else. The twins wandered round until tara picked up a bike pump.

"hmm andreas tires look like they don't have enough air in" tara giggled as her twin took the bike pump off her and they each pumped up a tire off andreas bike.

A little while later they heard someone coming. It was andrea.

"bingo!" they whispered as they crouched down to watch there masterpiece.

Andrea wandered in. she had no idea about her bike. Then flash ran in.

"heeya andrea 'hav you seen kel anywhere?" Flash asked

"no she's probably bossing around some first years"

"oh ok…nice bike do you mind if I.."

"whatever just don't scrape the black paint"

"I wont" andrea strolled out of the workshop just then the twins realised that they could badly hurt flash. But it was too late flash got on the bike and rode it around the workshop. The twins sat back and watched they new at some point the tires would go bang. Flash rode around for a bit then it came to a piece of broken glass. He rode over it and the front tire went bang. Flash toppled over and landed in some oil. The twins couldn't help laughing they stood up and chuckled there little hearts out. Just then kelly walked in.

"you stupid idiotds!" the twins stopped giggling

"you could of badly hurt flash"

"we didn't mean two" tania said

"we were only joking around" tara finished

"joking I could've broken my neck!" flash stated

"look what you did. St trinians don't hurt other st trinians…come on flash. You two are pathetic to think I actually looked at you like my sisters!" with that kelly and flash walked out. The twins just stared at each other and sighed.


	2. The Final Straw

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the st trinians characters. This is first film based so lucy is the giner kid. Thank you!**_

Ever since the bike accident no one had talked to twins not even Lucy. Every time they to talk to someone the person would just walk and away occasionally give a little 'tut' or 'shame on you'

"why don't we show these losers who they're messing with" tania suggested.

"but kelly said..."

"kelly said nothing about stopping"

"you're right come on I know the perfect target" and with that the twins raced of.

* * *

"are you sure your ok" kelly asked flash

"if fine kel…they were only 'aving a laugh"

"they could of hurt you"

"but they didn't" flashes voice was reassuring . Kelly thought for a second she knew flash was right but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Tara kept watch outside the kitchen while tania was inside setting up .This was there best plan yet. Anyone could spike one drink but to completely ruin a meal was another thing completely.

"they're coming" tara ran into the kitchen. Tania finished adding the cinnamon to the soup. And then they both legged it out of the kitchen .

The girls all sat down at the table while matron helped the chef dish out the meal

"get that down your throats" matron was being her usual cheery self.

The girls tucked in to the soup all except kelly.

"where are tania and tara?""they said they didn't feel good." lucy jumped up

Kelly felt like something bad was going to happen so she stayed away from the soup.

"this is well rank!" taylor shouted. Soon Annabelle bean to cough,

"the soups been spiked ….cinnamon!"

The twins were waiting outside they couldn't stop laughing. How were they suppose to know Annabelle was allergic to cinnamon.

The ambulance came a short while after .They took Annabelle to hospital .She was ok but that wasn't the point, not to Kelly anyway.

"twice in one day….seriously why don't you just drop dead!" kelly was ashamed of the twins they ran of one saw them for the rest of the day.


End file.
